A decisão de Camus
by Princesa Shaka
Summary: Songfic. MiloXCamus. YAOI LEMON. Camus tem percebido no olhar de Milo aquele pedido. 'Fique comigo para sempre'. O que ele vai decidir? oneshot.


**A decisão de Camus**

_Por Princesa Shaka_

N/A.: _Essa é uma songfic com a musica "Maho no Kotoba (Would you marry me?)" da banda de j-rock Do As Infinity. Quando vi a letra logo pensei nesse casal lindo, Milo e Camus! A fic será escrita em 1ª. Pessoa, pelo Camus. Espero que gostem! Mandem reviews!_

oOo

_Would you marry me? _

_Casaria-se comigo?_

Os olhos de Milo quase me diziam isso. Toda noite ele vinha me encontrar e toda manhã eu percebia aquele olhar nos olhos dele. Sei que queria ignorar, ainda não sei se estou pronto. Sei que todos já perceberam o que existe entre eu e o cavaleiro de Escorpião e também sei que não somos os únicos no Santuário. Mas eu não me importo se os outros querem colocar uma faixa em frente de suas casas dizendo que tem um caso com outro cavaleiro. Eu não quero isso. E sei que o Milo quer.

Ainda não estou pronto para dizer o que sinto. Na verdade, tive que renegar qualquer sentimento por tanto tempo que ainda não sei se sou capaz de retribuir o amor que recebo dele. Foi assim que me mantive firme perante as batalhas. Foi assim que ensinei Hyoga a ser. Sabemos que nosso destino é viver, lutar e morrer por Athena se for preciso. Sentimentos podem atrapalhar nas batalhas. Me chamam de Mestre do Gelo não só porque domino o gelo, mas porque dizem que meu coração se congelou durante o treinamento. Não sei se isso é verdade. Apenas sei que tive que aprender a conviver com meu destino e dar o melhor de mim, pois sou um Cavaleiro de Ouro. Sei que ainda não estou pronto. Mas o olhar de Milo me pede para estar.

oOo

Era mais uma noite em que eu ficara organizando alguns documentos da Fundação Kido para a Saori. Havia passado o dia todo ocupado, entre reuniões, ligações e papeladas a arrumar. Cheguei na Casa de Aquário exausto e me joguei sobre o sofá azul-marinho, estranhando a tranqüilidade do lugar. Seria possível que Milo ainda não chegara?

Senti um par de braços envolver meu pescoço e logo vi as mechas azuis caírem sobre meu peito. Os lábios dele tocaram meu pescoço, causando um arrepio que tentei ignorar. Olhei para o alto e encontrei os olhos de Milo a me fitar. Ele tinha um sorriso no rosto. Um sorriso extremamente sedutor.

- Boa Noite, Mestre do Gelo! – disse ironicamente, rindo logo em seguida.

Se havia alguém capaz de quebrar o gelo que envolvia a minha pessoa, talvez meu coração como costumam dizer...bem, se havia alguém capaz de fazer isso, esse alguém certamente era o Milo. Sei que já não posso ignorar que sinto algo quando ele sorri daquele jeito e quando diz aquelas palavras.

- Eu te amo Camus. Estava com saudades! Já não agüento mais a Saori te ocupando! Por que ela não escolhe outro para ajudá-la?

Apenas olhei para ele. Estava exausto demais para discutir. Nós sabíamos que eu era o único apto o bastante para ajudar a Saori nas questões administrativas da Fundação. Nem mesmo o Shaka seria capaz de fazer isso.

Milo sabia que eu não queria discussões. Murmurou um "que droga" e saiu de trás do sofá, se aproximando de mim. Ele se sentou ao meu lado e me abraçou, já colocando a mão por dentro da camisa. O Milo é um tarado insaciável. Fico me perguntando se é apenas por isso que estou com ele, se é por que me satisfaz. Mas sei que não...não consigo admitir a verdade, mas ela está lá e eu tenho consciência disso.

- Ah...Camus, Camus...eu não resisto a você, sabe disso, não sabe? – ele ia beijando meu pescoço enquanto as mãos já tentavam tirar minha camisa. Eu estava cansado demais para lutar contra aquilo. Sei que não queria protestar.

_Itsumo sou ja nai anta nayanderu kedo _

_Datte mou kimatteru kuse ni _

_É sempre assim, não é?_

_Você está preocupado, mas mesmo assim já está decidido._

- Milo...ahh...

- Até que enfim Camus! Você não disse uma palavra até agora. Acho que gemer o meu nome já é um começo.

Sorriu e voltou a deslizar a língua pelos meus mamilos. Eu estava mesmo distante naquela noite. Nem havia percebido o quanto ele avançava com toques pelo meu corpo. Minha mente não notara. Mas meu corpo já reagia.

- Vamos para meu quarto. Estou ficando desconfortável aqui. – eu disse, fazendo-o sair de cima de mim.

- Você quem manda, sorvetinho!

Para piorar, aquele escorpiano folgado pulou nas minhas costas, jogando os braços em torno do meu pescoço. Tive que carrega-lo até o quarto.

- Milo, você parece uma criança! Nem o Hyoga é tão infantil.

Milo fez uma cara feia ao ouvir o nome do meu discípulo. Eu sabia que aquilo era puro ciúmes.

- Crianças adoram sorvete Camus.

- E daí? – o que ele queria dizer com aquilo?

- E daí que você é o _meu_ sorvete...

Balancei a cabeça. Ele frisara aquele pronome, me fazendo lembrar daquele pedido que estava lá, nos olhos dele.

_Mada maniau 'n ja nai_

_OK! Ima sugu ni demo_

_OK! Henji suru dake ja nai_

_Ainda faremos isto a tempo, não é?_

_OK! Agora mesmo!_

_Só diga OK, sim!_

Distraído por pensar nisso, quando me dei conta, estava na cama, com Milo sentado sobre meu abdômen. Me olhava num misto de desejo e fascinação. Deslizou a mão pelo meu rosto, em seguida tocando meus cabelos e descendo pelo peito, num verdadeiro ritual que me enlouquecia pouco a pouco.

- Milo, acho que estou um pouco cansado demais para preliminares.

Ele deu um sorriso malicioso e passou a língua pelos lábios, sensualmente.

- Ah Camus...é que é tão interessante te torturar.

- Torturar? E quando você fez isso? – disse quase sorrindo.

- Ah é? Bom...vou fazer agora!

Saiu da posição que estava, ficando de quatro sobre mim e me beijando na boca com um desejo incontrolável. Nossas línguas se tocavam com avidez e a mão dele ia descendo, com o objetivo de me livrar daquela calça.

- Uhm...Mi-lo...

Sentia meu membro quase doer de tanta excitação que sentia...ainda mais agora que ele ia tirando a ultima peça de roupa que restava no meu corpo.

- Ah...como o meu sorvetinho é gostoso...Dá até vontade de chupar...

Me lançou um olhar que fez corar violentamente.

- O que houve? O mestre do gelo ficou tímido? Para com isso né Camus...poxa, já estamos há tanto tempo juntos! Daqui a pouco vou acabar me mudando para cá.

De novo..._por favor Milo, não me faça ter que pensar nisso. Não me faça ver isso nos seus olhos, não agora._

Acho que ele leu minha mente. Não insistiu no assunto...simplesmente, sem o menor aviso, abocanhou minha ereção, chupando com vontade e arrancando gemidos meus.

Eu tentava tirar a camisa dele e acabava por arranhá-lo nas costas. Mesmo assim ele não parava, estava me levando ao delírio e sabia disso.

- Ahhh Milo...não vou a-güentar...

- Calma meu amor...

Após dizer isso, tirou a calça, a camisa – coisa que eu não conseguira fazer. – e quando finalmente ficou nu, com aquele corpo bronzeado iluminado pela luz da lua que entrava pela fresta da janela fazendo-o parecer um semi-deus, passou a preparar seu próprio membro, com leves estocadas, para em seguida abrir minhas pernas delicadamente e penetrar-me, enquanto acariciava minha ereção.

Nossos corpos ofegavam, suavam e nossas bocas relutavam em ficar longe uma da outra. Nesses momentos eu me entregava de corpo e alma àquele homem. Não importava o quanto eu tentasse negar, eu nunca havia me entregado a alguém assim. Milo era o primeiro e certamente seria o último.

Aquela explosão de prazer nos atingiu quase ao mesmo tempo. Minha semente molhando o abdômen dele enquanto a dele escorria pelas minhas pernas. Milo se deixou sobre mim, podia sentir sua respiração entrecortada no meu pescoço.

- Camus...eu te amo...

Eu apenas acariciei os cabelos dele, sem dizer nada. Me sinto um idiota por fazer isso com ele, mas não sei fazer as palavras saírem.

_Kokoro no oku ni aru kimochi_

_Tsutaenakucha né_

_Os sentimentos que tem no seu coração..._

_você só tem que dizer a ALGUÉM, você sabe!_

Milo apoiou os braços sobre meu peito, me olhando nos olhos.

- Camus...acho que estamos precisando de um banho.

- Hum...também acho.

Ele se levantou e foi até o banheiro. Fiquei apenas observando-o, medindo com o olhar cada pedaço daquele corpo moreno. O Milo é sem duvidas um semi-deus...não me importa a origem dele, aquele físico, aquele rosto...e a alma...Milo é um semi-deus. E penso que por isso ele consegue me fazer ficar fraco. Apenas ele é capaz de me fazer temer. E eu estou a temer...temer aquele olhar que sempre encontro. Aquele olhar que insiste em me pedir uma resposta.

Quando ele voltou, após preparar a banheira, me encontrou dormindo. Eu estava mesmo exausto, dormira sem perceber. Mesmo assim Milo me ergueu nos braços e levou-me até o banheiro, colocando-me delicadamente na banheira. Abri os olhos.

- Ah...me desculpe por acorda-lo Camus. Achei que ia conseguir me divertir com seu corpinho sem você notar. – ele disse rindo.

Bocejei. Aquela água morna em contato com meu corpo dava ainda mais sono.

- Não acho que isso seria possível, Milo.

Ele apenas sorriu e entrou na banheira, sentando-se entre minhas pernas e ficando com as costas apoiadas no meu peito. Puxou uma mecha do meu cabelo e ficou acariciando, e eu envolvi a cintura dele com meus braços.

- Camus, senti sua falta no treino hoje. Não tem graça treinar sem você.

- Será que por que treinando comigo você se aproveita?

- Eu...me aproveito? – sorriu maliciosamente. – Claro que não Camus...

- Não deveria mesmo. O Afrodite viu você passando a mão na minha bunda no outro dia.

- Hahaha...ah Camus! Todos já sabem. Não entendo por quê você quer esconder!

Fiquei calado. Tudo levava àquele mesmo pedido nos olhos dele, que eu não queria ver.

- Já que você não quer que eu faça isso em publico... poderíamos colocar um pequeno ringue aqui na sua Casa...aí treinaríamos juntos, só nós dois.

- Que idéia Milo! Você sabe que acabaríamos por não treinar.

- Eu sei... – ele se aconchegou mais ao meu peito e soprou um pouco de espuma que tinha na mão, fazendo as bolhas de sabão voarem. – Mas teria uma desculpa a mais para vir te ver e passar mais tempo contigo.

Milo levantou a cabeça e me olhou. Lá estava aquele pedido mudo. _"Eu preciso de tempo, Milo."_

"_Camus...apenas me deixe ficar ao seu lado. Por que você ignora o que sente por mim?"_

Antes que o clima entre nós ficasse tenso, ele me beijou, cheio de paixão. Era como se dissesse que me amava. _"Eu preciso ouvir isso de você, Camus."_ Eu tão idiota...simplesmente reluto em dizer o que já sei que sinto.

_"Would you marry me? Honey"_

_Omedetou ima_

_Yatto deaeta mahou no kotoba_

_Totemo sasai na hajimari ga hora_

_Totemo ooki na ai ni kawatteku _

_Casaria-se comigo, querido?_

_Agora é uma ocasião especial_

_Pelo menos, pudemos conhecer essas_

_palavras mágicas_

_Um inesperado começo -- veja!_

_Tornou-se verdadeiro amor_

Apenas um compromisso. Era tudo o que Milo queria. Ouvir da minha boca que o amo. Mas as palavras não saem. Foi assim que aprendi as coisas. Não sei como ele suporta a minha frieza. Apenas não me sinto pronto.

Ali ficamos, por um longo tempo, até que a água começasse a esfriar. Trocavamos caricias suaves, mas eu estava distante. Há algum tempo estava assim. Frio e distante, esse não era eu, realmente?

Milo e eu tiramos aquele sabão de nossos corpos tomando uma ducha juntos. Ele explorava meu corpo com as mãos, enquanto a língua se ocupava em meu pescoço e na orelha. Me deixei possuir sem muito participar. Quando voltamos para o quarto, deitei e virei para um lado da cama, logo caindo no sono. Apenas no dia seguinte percebi que Milo persistira acordado, velando meu sono em lágrimas.

oOo

**No dia seguinte...**

Procurei por Milo na cama, institivamente. Me levantei de um sobressalto quando percebi que ele não estava lá. Então estranhei minha atitude. Já estávamos assim há muito tempo para que a ausência dele numa manhã fizesse falta. Mas naquela manhã fez. Me perguntei porquê eu não me rendia ao pedido dele de uma vez por todas.

Fui até a cozinha. Precisava comer algo e ir até a sala do Mestre, saber se Saori precisava de ajuda com algo. Provavelmente teria mais uma papelada enorme para tratar.

Estava tomando um copo de leite quando percebi um papel em cima da mesa. Me aproximei e peguei-o. Era a letra de Milo. Aquele verdadeiro garrancho que eu conhecia bem, dos inúmeros cartões que ele me dera naqueles anos em que estávamos juntos.

Comecei a ler, ficando incrédulo a cada palavra.

"_Camus, _

_Quando você ler esta carta, talvez seja tarde para me encontrar._

_Não sei quanto você vai sentir por isso. Nem sei se vai se importar. Desde que fiz aquele pedido, sinto que você está frio comigo. Eu havia me acostumado com o seu jeito, mas não posso agüentar essa frieza de agora. Você nunca me tratou assim antes. Nem quando tentou negar que se sentia atraído por mim, você não agiu assim._

_Tudo o que eu queria era ficar ao seu lado. Sei que sou um exibicionista, infantil, maluco...mas eu não queria te exibir pelo Santuário como um troféu. Eu só queria ficar ao seu lado sempre. Saber que você sempre estaria lá quando eu precisasse. Camus, eu sempre estive lá por você e nunca quis nada em troca, nada além da sua presença. Mas depois de tanto tempo eu preciso saber o que você sente por mim de verdade. Chego a achar que eu era apenas um caso cômodo para você. Alguém que você sabia que estaria lá toda noite para esquentar sua cama._

_Eu cansei disso, Camus. E quando eu disse que queria ficar com você pra sempre, você vestiu essa sua mascara de gelo. Isso eu não sou capaz de suportar._

_Eu nunca quis gritar para o Santuário todo que temos um caso. Eu queria gritar que te amo e que sou seu, para sempre, de corpo e alma. Mas você não seria capaz de fazer isso, mestre do gelo._

_Já não há mais razão para eu continuar aqui. Minha única razão era você. Agora que a guerra sagrada acabou e podemos ter vidas normais, vou embora. Mas minha vida não vai ser normal sem você Camus. Porque eu o amo e nunca seria capaz de negar isso._

_Tudo que eu queria era ficar ao seu lado...se não posso ter isso, já não desejo mais essa vida._

_Adeus, mestre do gelo._

_Com amor, Milo."_

Agora as lágrimas rolavam pelo meu rosto, fato que demorei a notar. Talvez porque fosse algo raro de acontecer comigo. Senti uma dor me consumir. A idéia de perder Milo era insuportável e saber que eu o magoara desse jeito era pior. Deixei as lágrimas correrem livremente por meu rosto.

_Tsuyogaru hitomi ya chotto bukiyou na kuchi_

_Yappa busaiku na nakigao_

_Sore demo anata no_

_Rin to shita sugata ni_

_Zutto akogarete iru kara_

_Olhos que mentem e uma boca bobinha_

_Só uma pobre face cheia de lágrimas_

_Ainda, sua figura elegante_

_é o que eu por muito tempo _

_desesperadamente procurei_

_A coisa mais importante de todas--_

_você sabe o que é, não é?_

- Camus...não chore, por favor.

Olhei assustado para a porta. Lá estava ele, parado, com os olhos úmidos de lágrimas.

- Mi-lo...você não se foi...

- Eu precisava ver a sua reação Camus. Precisava saber se você ia se importar.

Olhei sério para ele, após enxugar as lágrimas.

- Era tudo uma mentira?

Ele se aproximou e me abraçou.

- Não, claro que não. Eu realmente iria embora se você não se importasse.

Com a cabeça apoiada no ombro dele, eu disse:

- Eu me importo Milo, sempre me importei.

Ele me puxou para um beijo demorado. Quando afastamos nossas bocas, vi que ele sorria.

- Camus, você sabe que eu não conseguiria viver nem um dia sem você, não sabe?

Apenas assenti com a cabeça e puxei ele para junto de mim. Começou a deslizar a mão pelas minhas costas e apertou minhas nádegas.

- Ah...Milo! Mas você não perde tempo hem?

- Não consigo resistir a você, meu sorvetão...

Ele voltou a buscar minha boca com sua própria mas quando as caricias estavam se aprofundando eu me afastei.

- Preciso ir ver se a Saori precisa de algo.

Terminei de me arrumar e saí, deixando para trás um Milo receoso e magoado.

oOo

**À noite...**

Estava correndo para minha Casa, mas ao passar pela oitava Casa do Santuário, percebi que quem eu pretendia encontrar estava lá. Adentrei a Casa de Escorpião em passos largos, quase tropeçando em umas coisas espalhadas pelo chão. Aquilo era uma bagunça!

- Milo!

Ele estava deitado na cama, olhando para o teto com uma expressão melancólica.

- Camus? – olhou para mim um tanto surpreso.

- Faça as suas malas, _mon ange_.

Ele se sentou na cama e ficou me olhando, perplexo.

Me aproximei e sentei ao lado dele. Segurei as mãos dele entre as minhas.

- _Mon amour_...o que você ouviu. Faça as suas malas. Você vai morar na Casa de Aquário comigo.

Milo quase saltou da cama.

- Ca-camus de Aquário...você ta brincando comigo, não está?

Sorri.

- _Non, Je ne suis pás mon amour_. Estou falando sério.

Ele pulou no meu pescoço, quase me derrubando da cama.

- Ma-mas...por que Camus?

Empurrei ele para a cama, deitando-o. Me inclinei sobre ele.

- Porque eu te amo, _mon beau_.

Ele puxou duas mechas do meu cabelo, puxando meu rosto para próximo do dele. Aquele foi um dos beijos mais apaixonados que já trocamos. E eu me sentia feliz por finalmente dizer aquelas palavras.

- _Je t'aime_, Milo..._Je t'adore mon ange_...

_Hiroi sekai de deaeta kiseki_

_Oogesa dakedo unmei da yo ne_

_Yagate futari ga toshi wo tottemo_

_Kenka no ato wa kisu demo shinasai_

_É um milagre poder tê-lo conhecido neste grande mundo_

_É inacreditável, mas é fato, não é?_

_Pelo menos, como um casal envelhecendo juntos_

_depois de discutir..._

_Nós ainda temos que nos beijar!_

Já era bem tarde quando seguimos a Casa de Aquário. Quando chegamos na entrada de minha Casa, que agora também seria dele, eu parei.

- Milo, antes tem algo que quero lhe entregar.

Ele olhou para mim. A luz da Lua iluminava o rosto moreno dele. Mon Dieu! Ele é realmente um semi-deus. Parecia uma perfeição grega. Ele é uma perfeição grega.

- O que? – perguntou me olhando nos olhos.

Tirei uma pequena caixinha de veludo do bolso. Os olhos azuis dele brilharam quando viu. Parecia uma criança vendo um doce.

- Ca...mus...

Abri a caixinha, revelando o par de alianças prateadas. Estendi e indiquei qual ele deveria pegar. Ele pegou-a e olhou o que estava gravado nela.

"_Milo" _e o símbolo do signo de Aquário.

Colocou a aliança em meu dedo, com os olhos rasos de lágrimas.

Peguei a outra aliança. Nela, estava gravado meu nome e o símbolo do signo de Escorpião. Coloquei-a no dedo dele e em seguida o puxei para um abraço.

- Você já pode gritar para o Santuário todo que me ama e que sou só seu.

Impulsivo como sempre, ele se virou para as 10 Casas abaixo, inflando os pulmões para gritar. Calei-o com um beijo.

- Por favor Milo, não agora, eles vão te matar se acorda-los.

- Tem razão. De qualquer forma...eu te amo, Camus.

_Itsuka wa watashi deau ka na_

_Mahou no kotoba ni ah_

_Pergunto a mim mesmo _

_se um dia você irá me encontrar..._

_Aquelas palavras mágicas... Ah_

- Eu também te amo Milo.

Mais um beijo e adentramos a Casa de Aquário. Nosso lar agora. Juntos, _toujours_.

_"Would you marry me? Honey"_

_Omedetou ima_

_Yatto deaeta mahou no kotoba_

_Totemo sasai na hajimari ga hora_

_Totemo ooki na ai ni kawatteku _

_Casaria-se comigo, querido?_

_Agora é uma ocasião especial_

_Pelo menos, pudemos conhecer essas_

_palavras mágicas_

_Um inesperado começo -- veja!_

_Tornou-se verdadeiro amor_

**.oO Fim**


End file.
